enfermo de amor
by kawaiikirkland
Summary: alfred ama a arthur y este a el , su amor fue y sera lo mas sercano a algo eterno.no importa lo que los separe estado unidos siempre amara a inglaterra a un si lo que los separa es la muerte. lindo oneshot nada que ver con el horrible titulo y summary. advertencia: triste creo, puede que me equivoque.


advertencia: yo intentando escribir un angust

los personajes de hetalia no me pertenecen ok

* * *

Alfred se colocaba su traje negro con una delicadeza muy extraña en el, cuando termino de tomo su chamarra de siempre de una pequeña mesa de madera al lado de el, no se la pondría pero era por si acaso, se la coloco en el brazo, se dirigió a la puerta y lentamente giro la perilla.

Sus ojos azules observaron el cielo gris casi blanco con melancolía, suspiro, le recordaban a los cielos que su amado Arthur debía haber observado cada mañana.

Recordó la primera vez que lo miro esa sonrisa, sus ojos verdes y asta sus cejas todo en el lo cautivo al instante. Pensó en todas las cosas buenas que vivió a su lado y también el día mas feliz de su vida cuando Arthur acepto ser su novio y mas tarde casarse con el, pasaron por muchas dificultades pero al final nada importaba pues se amor era lo mas cerca a algo eterno que pudiera existir, volvió a suspirar entristecido, camino a paso lento por el pavimento , llego a un puesto de flores y le pidió las mejores rosas que tuvieran a la encargada , la florista se las dio envueltas en papel blanco, tomo el ramo y le pago a la mujer saliendo del establecimiento , camino sumergido en sus pensamientos ``Arthur" dijo por lo bajo , esos horribles recuerdos regresaron a su mente , cuando su amado callo enfermo, cuando su bolita de furia tsundare perdía su vitalidad sin poder hacer nada para ayudarlo , apretó los puños fuertemente mientras seguía caminando , se decía un héroe pero no pudo hacer nada para sacar a Inglaterra de esa cama , aun recordaba la ultima vez que estuvo a su lado la ultima vez que pudo oír su hermosa voz.

Flashback

Iggi ya veras pronto te recuperaras

Alfred no creo poder salir de esta

Decía despacio el ingles

¡Pero iggi no puedes rendirte!

Alfred comenzó a llorar por primera vez se sentía impotente, completamente inútil.

No llores Alfred ,por favor, no me gusta que llores

Algunas lágrimas comenzaron a relvarla por las mejillas de Arthur

Esta bien Inglaterra

El americano se limpio las lagrimas debía ser fuerte por ambos

Recuerda que siempre te amare mi idiot love

Sonrió dulcemente

Mo too

El ojoazul se acerco al rostro pálido de su amante y lo beso poco después de eso escucho ese sonido, nunca creyó que un sonido pudiera generarle tanto dolor, ese sonido, el agudo sonido del monitor que registraba los latidos del corazón de su gran amor.

Arthur había muerto.

Fin flashback

Tomo fuertemente el ramo de flores, no podía, no debía llorar a el no le gustaría.

El americano llego a su destino , todo el mundo se encontraba allí (literal mente),todos con un traje negro parecido al suyo , mientras pasaba por entre ellos todos lo miraron con tristeza , en su rostro tenia una sonrisa temblorosa que amenazaba con quebrarse en cualquier momento , podía escuchar el fuerte llanto de Canadá quien se aferraba fuertemente a las ropas de Francia , siguió caminando y coloco el ramo de rosas rojas en la bella tumba color ónix con una hermosa inscripción en letras plateadas que Francia había mandado a hacer.

Descanse en paz Arthur kirkland

Gran nación

Pirata

Amigo

Hermano

Y eterno enamorado de Alfred f. jones

El rubio no pudo mas su expresión se rompió por completo , callo sobre sus rodillas y gruesas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, como deseaba que fuera solo un mal sueño del cual pudiera despertar.

Rápidamente Alfred se re incorporo y limpio las gotas cristalinas que habían brotado de sus ojos , no podía permitirse llorar frente a la tumba de Arthur , a el no le gustaba verlo asi.

Se quedo viendo la lapida sin prestar atención a su alrededor, tan ensimismado estaba que no se percato cuando los demás se fueron solo estaba el y Canadá.

Alfred ven con migo te llevo a tu casa.

La voz de su hermano lo saco de su transe.

No, quiero quedarme aquí un rato más….

Brother sabes Inglaterra te amo con todas sus fuerzas y apuesto que donde quera que este aun lo hace.

Eso lo se, el me amo tanto como yo a el

Vamos estados unidos de América, hermano, yo siempre te voy a estar aquí para ti, incluso Francis, no lo olvides, para eso esta la familia ¿no?

Canadá sonrió dulcemente.

Creo que aceptó tu invitación, si no voy con tigo te preocuparías ¿no?

Los gemelos se dirigieron al auto del canadiense no sin que antes el de ojos azules dijera "nos vemos mañana Arthur", por que así seria, desde ese día Alfred iba cada mañana a su tumba con un ramo de rosas rojas, que en tiempos pasados adornaron los jardines que el ingles tanto cuidaba y siempre se despedía con un "nos vemos mañana" por que eso era todo lo que podía hacer ,visitar su tumba ,asta que con el tiempo el pudiera acompañarlo en su eterno descanso.

Pero si de algo estaba seguro era que no cambiaria el tiempo que estuvo con el por nada del mundo y aun que hubiera sabido como iban a terminar las cosas lo volvería a hacer, estaría a su lado asta el ultimo momento, por que sin Arthur nunca hubiera sido capas de experimentar la verdadera felicidad.

Solo esperaba ,tan solo esperaba el momento en que volviera a estar a su lado con su querido cejon .

el mundo sigue , Alfred lo sabe el mundo sigue girando y no se detendrá por eso ,pero a veces le gustaría que el tiempo pasara mas rápido , poder volver a verlo cuanto antes y estar con el por el resto de la eternidad en ese largo descanso que era la muerte, por que el era su ángel y eso nunca iba a cambiar no importa cuanto tiempo pasase.

Canadá no estaba preocupado por Alfred pues el ya sabia que su hermano estaba enfermo de amor y ni la muerte lo podría separar de Arthur , que por mas que lo intentara no podría hacer que lo olvidara , que nunca podría hacerlo recapacitar acerca de sus pensamientos asía la muerte , porque el estaba enfermo de amor y este moriría con gusto por esa enfermedad, la enfermedad mas bella del mundo.

* * *

gracias por leer

by kawaiikirkland


End file.
